


ἀπολιθόομαι

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Logolepsy- an obsession with words [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ancient Greek, Emetophobia, Gen, Ice, It's Mentioned Once, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Panic Attacks, Wordcount: 100-500, panic attacks are hinted at, stone - Freeform, trigger warning: lewis snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: ἀπολιθόομαι-(n)to become stone (ancient Greek)





	ἀπολιθόομαι

Ice and stone have so much in common.

They're unbreaking, unwavering. They're stoic, cold, sure and steady as they exist.

Len likes ice. But he never liked stone.

Stone reminds him of Lewis. Of the father that he never had, of the childhood he was robbed of. His 'father' was like a statue, unmoving and unloving. He was harsh and he knew how to hurt.

It rarely happened. It first hit him when he was helping the Flash with a Meta who could turn things into stone. He hadn't known that that's what she did, but he found out soon enough. The cold gun was reassuring at his side, and the streaks of fire and liquid gold that came from Mick and Lisa's guns was just as reassuring. Seeing the cars around him turning into stone and the way that his sister's blasts immediately hardened and turned grey struck something deep inside of him. Seeing that cold, soulless grey ebb along the pale blue of his ice made him want to vomit. Mick's fire did nothing to stop the stone as it grew along the ground, along the cars, the buildings, the lampposts, the Flash's leg. It hurt, deep in the pit of his stomach, to see stone enveloping his ice, taking away the one comfort he had. They were outnumbered. They didn't stand a chance. He could feel the panic rising in his throat as he watched it crawl over Flash, over someone who could phase through it, someone he didn't even care about. He didn't want to think about how it would affect him if it hurt someone he loved, like Mick or Lisa.

Ice and stone are alike in many ways. They're both strong and solid and everlasting in the right conditions. But one hurts, where one comforts. Len loved ice, but he hated stone with a passion.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
